from one king to another
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: Bard's got a weird feeling about the man who appears claiming to want only rest for a time in New Dale. There's something oddly familiar about him... post BotFA, au I think. Barduil. Apologies for having the first chapter be so short.
1. Master Riken

The new King of Dale wasn't quite sure what to expect when he'd been told that there was a visitor waiting for him in his "throne room". However, he was fairly certain that he had not been expecting over six feet of a strange man, carrying a decent sized travel bag over his shoulder. As it was, that was exactly who Bard had in front of him, the two men standing across from one another.

Bard watched with thinly veiled curiosity as his visitor bowed before him. "My King," the stranger said, something about the way the words rolled off of his tongue stirring something in Bard's memory. As he stood, the stranger gave Bard a small smile. "I am called Riken and have come to seek rest from your people for a few days."

The king of Dale studied the man's - Riken's - face for a few moments, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "Have we met before? I am not known to forget a face."

"I assure you, my lord," Riken began, a sort of secret smile on his face. "I have never been to the city of New Dale before today."

The former bargeman felt as if he had just been told a half-truth, but was willing to let it slide. "Very well. I shall have a room set up for your convenience. If you would desire," Bard continued. "I would be glad to give you a tour of the city, so that you do not get lost during your stay."

Riken bowed his head to Bard. "Thank you, my lord. I would very much appreciate such time to accompany you through your city." He heaved his bag back up onto his shoulder.

"Will you not allow me to take your burden from you?" Riken looked back at Bard, a slightly wary look in the visitor's eyes. "No doubt you've traveled a great distance to reach Dale and are very tired from your journey," the king said, watching Riken for anything unusual.

Though, if Riken was pretending, then he was an excellent actor, for Bard's guest merely shook his head, a grateful look on his face. "I thank you for the offer, my lord. However, I have traveled this far carrying my belongings. I do not believe it will do me any harm to carry them to the room you are so generously providing me with."

Bard nodded his head, understanding the other man's pride. "Very well." He waved his hand for a nearby guard, who had been watching the exchange out of the corner of his eye. "Have a room prepared for our guest, the one down the hall from mine," Bard said. The guard nodded before hurrying away down a hallway, presumably to go recruit a servant or two to ensure that the room was prepared.

Riken turned back to Bard, the taller man's expression unreadable. "My lord, I must protest," the visitor began, stopping when Bard held up a hand.

"I am not one to leave my guests unattended. I have long since learned the benefits of a gracious host," Bard added, watching Riken for a reaction. "I would have offered a room closer to my own. However, my children represent what little I have left in this world."

His visitor opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by the guard's return. "The room is ready for Master Riken," the man said, looking directly at Bard.

Again, Bard nodded his head, this time directing the gesture to the guard. "Thank you." Bard turned his head back toward Riken, the taller man shifting his bag on his shoulder. "Shall we?" The king gestured forward, and Riken followed him down the hallway that the guard had returned from.

* * *

Once Bard had ensured that he was comfortable with the room and left, Riken took a moment to simply relax, leaning against the door briefly before taking a moment to look at the room, stretching his arms into the air as he did. He checked the door to make sure that it was in fact locked before he dropped the glamour surrounding him, letting out a heavy sigh as he did.

He took a moment to double check his appearance in the full body mirror provided in his room, his fingers finding comfort in the reappearance of his hair, even if it was in a braid to keep it out of the way.

After all, Thranduil hadn't come all of this way just to be discovered because of a silly thing like his hair.


	2. Within Fifteen Minutes

Unsurprisingly, Thranduil was tired. He was unused to using such an amount of magic for so long; after all, he had long since gotten used to the little magic he had to use to maintain his appearance the rest of the time. The moment Bard had left him and the Elvenking was sure that the man would not return, Thranduil dropped the glamour surrounding him. With that bit of business done, he decided he was worthy of at least a little rest before Bard sent someone to fetch him for the tour he'd been promised.

With a slightly childish grin, Thranduil threw himself onto the bed, reveling in its softness and the feel of the covers on his face. It wasn't that his own bed was unfit to his tastes - after all, something seemingly made of the softest materials known and the finest silks couldn't exactly _not_ fit the Elvenking's tastes. Still, Thranduil found simpler things such as the bed he currently laid on simply charming.

Barely moments later, there was a somewhat hesitant know on the door. Suppressing a sigh, Thranduil dragged himself off of the bed and to the door, bringing his glamour back up as he did. He opened the door, and was surprised to find Bard's youngest, Tilda, looking up at him. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Thranduil replied, stepping aside to let the young girl in. "What can I do for you, my lady?"

Tilda heaved herself up onto the end of the bed, turning her attention back to Thranduil once she was settled. "I was wondering why the Elf King was in disguise and staying in the room beside mine," she said casually, giving Thranduil a smile as she did.

Thranduil was suddenly very glad that he'd closed the door to the room before giving her his full attention. "I'm afraid you might be mistaken, my lady," he began, wary of the young girl's motives.

She waved a hand nonchalantly, as if she was pushing aside his response. "I may be a child, but that doesn't mean I forget things easily. It's one of the most elegant and graceful and deadly things I've ever seen, the fighting style of an elf," Tilda continued, making sure that Thranduil know he'd been caught.

Said elf spared a moment to remember that he'd closed the door before he decided it was safe to drop his glamour in front of Tilda, doing so as he looked back at her from the door. "You are very perceptive, Tilda, Bard's daughter," Thranduil complimented her. "Even more so, I think, than your father was mere minutes ago," he added after a moment.

Tilda grinned at him. "Da's a little overworked, so you'll have to forgive him if he isn't quite himself. But, Your Majesty, if I may ask," she added, suddenly reminded of who it was she was speaking to. "What brings you back to Dale? And in disguise?"

The elf king swiftly moved to join Tilda on the bed in what appeared to be one fluid motion. "I'm performing a type of test," he said, Tilda looking at him very patiently. "I wondered, since it has been so very many months since we last saw one another, if your father still remember his allies."

The young girl hummed, acknowledging Thranduil's answer. She paused for a moment before speaking again. "Have you seen the letter?" Tilda giggled when she saw the slightly bewildered look on Thranduil's face. "Da's letter, the one on his desk in his study. It's a letter to you," she said, missing the change in the elf's expression as Tilda continued. "I'm not actually sure if it's one letter or if he's started over several times or written multiple letters. But all three of us have seen them, me, Sigrid, and Bain." She watched Thranduil's face for a few moments before turning slightly pink, her mind obviously having changed topics.

Had Thranduil been paying attention to his control over his own features, he would have stopped his mouth from falling open in his surprise. "I was unaware that your father had considered his alliance with my people so often," Thranduil admitted. Perhaps if he had, then the Elvenking would have penned down one of the many letters he'd begun to Bard in his head.

Tilda nodded, picking at the hem of her skirt. Thranduil looked back down at her, waiting for her to ask whatever question he saw forming in her mind. "King Thranduil," she began hesitantly, as if she was afraid the elf would laugh at her. "May I ask a small favor of you?" He inclined his head, indicating for her to continue. "Would you braid my hair, like how the other elves had theirs?"

It had been a very long time since a child, or anyone really, asked such a simple thing of Thranduil. So, his reaction was perhaps a moment too slow, but that last moment gave him time to understand Tilda's unasked question. "It would give me great pleasure to do such a thing. If," he continued, holding up a finger when Tilda opened her mouth. "You would do me the honor of braiding mine."

He may not have been asked to do such a thing for a very long time, but the look of absolute joy that crossed Tilda's face when he finished was something Thranduil had never forgotten. "Would you really let me?"

Thranduil nodded his head again, having thoroughly considered the option. "It has been a very long time since someone has braided my hair. And, I have found," he continued. "I am not adverse to the concept of having you be the first person to braid my hair in several centuries."

Obviously Tilda began to understand the monumental event that was the act of braiding Thranduil's hair, because her eyes went wide as she looked up at him. After a moment though, Tilda's expression changed to something a bit more somber. "Was it Legolas's mother? The last person to braid your hair," she clarified.

"You continue to surprise me, Tilda, Bard's daughter," Thranduil said quietly. He looked at her again, seeing a decent amount of her father in her. "I wonder. Where did you get this ability to see straight through me?"

Tilda smiled, a small but proud thing. "Da says that I got it from Mama, but the rest of us know that at least a little bit of it comes from Da." She hopped off of the bed then, moving toward a chair on the opposite side of the room. With the stubbornness of her father, Tilda began moving the chair back towards the bed.

Thranduil wasn't so stunned that he forgot his manners, so he stood quickly, crossing the room to help Tilda carry the chair back to the bed. "Would you like your hair to be braided first or would you like to braid mine first?" He smiled at the serious look of consideration on Tilda's face. "If you find the choice too difficult, I would not mind braiding your hair first. It's an activity which I have often found relaxing."

She smiled again, glancing between Thranduil and the bed before she jumped onto the bed, giggling. As with any challenge presented to him, Thranduil decided to accept it with as much grace as he could muster. Grinning much as he had the first time he threw himself onto the bed, Thranduil practically pounced onto the bed, sending Tilda shrieking with laughter. Thranduil found himself chuckling along with her, the two of them wasting a few minutes laughing on the bed. "Alright," Tilda said, sitting herself up with a giant smile on her face. "I'm ready now."

"Very well then," Thranduil said, sitting up as well. "Do you have something to hold the braid together with?" Tilda held up a ribbon the moment he finished his question. "You came prepared," Thranduil commented, settling himself down behind Tilda. "Did you not consider the possibility that I would decline your request?"

"You very nearly did," Tilda replied softly, as if she didn't want Thranduil to hear her. She was quiet as Thranduil slowly undid the small braid already in her hair. "Back when we lived in Laketown," Tilda began hesitantly. "Not many people saw an advantage to paying me a lot of attention. So, I got to watching people."

Thranduil hummed quietly, beginning to braid her hair. "Is that where you honed your skills of perception?"

She started to nod before she remembered that Thranduil was braiding her hair. "Yeah. That and people would talk about each other so I'd look for the people _they_ were talking about. Little things like that," Tilda said. "Sigrid said it wasn't nice for me to spy on people, but Da said I was special, I can do something that most people can't do so that makes me different."

The Elvenking hummed again. "You should be proud, Tilda. Many people would envy you if they knew of your skill." He tapped Tilda's hands gently from where they were clutching her ribbon, and she opened them to let Thranduil take the ribbon from her. "It took me a very long time to learn how to read the expressions of men," he continued, tying her braid very carefully. "In those days, the interactions between the two races were even more limited than they are now."

Tilda turned around to look at Thranduil, her eyes wide again. "Is that why we're trying to have more now? With the battle and everything over and you and Da being friends?" Thranduil smiled at her, getting off of the bed to fetch a hand mirror he'd packed. "It would make sense if that was why you were here," Tilda continued, sliding off of the bed carefully. "Da doesn't have many friends, I don't think. It'd be nice if you were one of his friends."

"I think," Thranduil began, gesturing for Tilda to stand in front of the room's full-length mirror. "It would be mutually beneficial if your father and I considered our relationship a friendship." He held up the hand mirror, adjusting it so that Tilda could see its reflection in the larger mirror. "Does it meet with your approval?"

It occurred to Thranduil suddenly exactly how precious these children could possibly be to him, given that he'd been back in Dale for less than eight hours and already the youngest of the three was having him braid her hair. "It's gorgeous," Tilda said, awe evident in her voice as she slowly brought up a hand to touch the braid reverently. She turned around to look at him, a giant smile on her face. "How can I repay you?"

Thranduil gave Tilda a small smile. "I believe I am to be paid by the act of you braiding my hair." He gestured his head back toward the bed and the chair, walking back to them only when Tilda began to do so as well. It was only with slight surprise that Thranduil took the ribbon that Tilda handed to him after pulling it out of one of the pockets in her dress, holding it in his lap when he sat down. "Do you miss your mother very much?"

Tilda hummed as she considered Thranduil's question, running her fingers through Thranduil's hair, carefully undoing the braid Thranduil had put in so meticulously prior to his leaving Mirkwood. "I don't think it's really possible for me to miss her, since I don't remember that much of her," she said after a long moment. "Sigrid and Da are the ones who remember her best, though Bain remembers more than I do."

With his own hum, Thranduil's eyes strayed to the room's window and the view from it. "What was she like, your mother? Has any of your family ever described her to you?"

"Sigrid talks about her when Da's not around, sometimes," Tilda said, beginning Thranduil's braid. "She was pretty and kind and sang sometimes. Sigrid says that sometimes Da looks at her and just kinda stops cause she thinks he sees so much of Mama in her." Tilda's fingers stilled in Thranduil's hair for a moment before they continued braiding. "Da won't admit it, but sometimes he sings the songs that Mama used to sing." Thranduil could hear the smile in Tilda's voice as she continued. "Most of the time, me, Sigrid, and Bain'll join in, though Bain would never admit it either."

Thranduil smiled, letting out a quiet laugh. "It sounds as though it is a tradition for your family," he said, glancing up to the mirror to look at Tilda. She hummed in agreement, concentrating on making Thranduil's braid as pretty as possible. "My son - we did not talk as often as we should have before he left for the north. But, many years ago, when he was still a small one, we used to have a similar sort of familial tradition."

Tilda made a quiet noise, Thranduil noting the way her lips quirked up into a smile just as her father's did. "Legolas is a good person," she said decisively, continuing Thranduil's braid with the utmost of care. "I think that the reason he left Tauriel with us the way he did before the dragon attack wasn't because he didn't care, but instead because he cares too much. Had any of us been injured - me, Bain, or Sigrid, I think he would've been a lot more hesitant about leaving just Tauriel to take care of us." It was a few moments later when Tilda exclaimed, rather loudly in Thranduil's ear, "There!"

"Is it finished then?" Tilda let out a hum of confirmation, almost bouncing off of the bed as she did. Thranduil followed, gracefully standing from where he had been seated while Tilda collected the hand mirror from where Thranduil had placed it on the bedside table. "Thank you," he said, taking the mirror from Tilda when she held it up to him. The two of them stood in front of the mirror while Thranduil inspected the new braid in his hair, Tilda bouncing on her toes nervously as she awaited the Elvenking's response. "I do not believe I have seen such a fine braid amongst even the halls of Lothlórien," Thranduil declared after a long moment, watching as Tilda's face lit up when he did. "You may have yet another talent that the my people would envy, Tilda, daughter of Bard."

She curtsied beside him, and he turned to face her before bowing to Tilda. "I'm sorry for intruding the way I did," she said after a long moment, clasping her hands behind her back. "I didn't mean to take away from the time of rest you probably want."

Thranduil shook his head. "It was an honor to spend this time with you. I look forward to doing it again sometime. As to rest," he continued, fingering the new braid in his hair. "I believe this time has proved more relaxing than it would have been otherwise."


	3. It's just a coat

Admittedly, Tilda was still mostly nervous about how Thranduil truly felt about her using up his time of quiet before her father undoubtedly took him away for some thing or another. Still Thranduil was giving her a small smile as the two of them parted ways at the door of Thranduil's guest room, so Tilda supposed it couldn't have been that horrible for the Elf King.

Besides, he'd complimented the braid she'd done for him, so Tilda supposed things could've been a whole lot worse. She thought about that and other things, like why Thranduil was there, why he was in disguise, what Da's reaction would be when he discovered that the Elf King was there…

"Tilda!" She stopped from where she had been skipping down the hall, backing up slightly to the doorway of Bard's study. "Where did you learn a braid like that?"

Tilda grinned at her father, rushing into the room to hug him where he sat behind his desk. "I learned it from the Elf King," she answered truthfully, the grin refusing to leave her face as she did.

Bard smiled, letting out a soft "ah" of understanding. "Why do you choose only now to show it off to the world? No doubt you've known it for many moons," he said, tapping Tilda softly on the nose.

She giggled before pretending to think about her answer, unable to completely stop herself from feeling very silly for what she was about to say. "I suddenly remembered it. It's been so long since I saw the Elf King that I barely remembered that he'd taught me how to do it," Tilda said, her smile a touch on the secretive side. "The visitor, the one in the empty room in our hallway, he's the one who actually made me remember it."

"Really?" Bard picked Tilda up and dropped her on his lap. "How did Master Riken happen to make you remember a braid taught to you by the elves?"

Tilda grinned. "He said my hair was very pretty and that it deserved a pretty hairstyle." She patted the braid on the back of her head mindlessly. "I offered to braid his hair after I'd done my own, but he said that it wouldn't stay since his hair isn't long enough." The lie was quick - Tilda wasn't stupid.

Bard laughed, tapping Tilda on the nose again before putting her on the ground again. "Since you're already acquainted with our guest, why don't you go tell Master Riken to meet me here in my study? I'm off to go get ready for his tour of the city," he said, adjusting his jacket as he stood up.

His daughter nodded before looking back up at him. "What are you gonna do, Da? You could always go get him yourself," she continued, following her father out of his study. "I thought you preferred that."

"That's true," Bard replied. "But these aren't exactly clothes I'd like to walk around the city in," he continued, gesturing to his current outfit - far from practical for walking through the city. "I think I'll pull my old coat out. Besides," he added. "From all of the laughter I heard earlier, I think you've made a fast friend there, Tilda."

Tilda smiled up at Bard when he looked down at her. "Don't worry, Da. I'll make sure that Master Riken meets you back here in no time," she said, her smile a bit secretive again.

* * *

"Master Riken," Tilda said in a sing-song voice, knocking on their visitor's door. Thranduil opened the door, looking down at her with his glamour up. She did a double take as he did. "May I come in?" He inclined his head, taking a step back to allow Tilda in. "I don't think I'll get used to knowing that it's you behind the magic you put up," she said, once she'd walked in and the door had closed behind her.

Thranduil gave Tilda a smile, dropping his glamour when she began to turn back to him. "It will take some time, but I feel that it will become familiar to you." He couldn't stop the smile on his face when Tilda smiled up at him. "How may I help you, my lady?"

She actually grinned at him. "Da wants you to meet him in his study, if you're ready for your tour of New Dale," Tilda added, clasping her hands together behind her back while she rocked back and forth from the balls of her feet to her heels. "Da went to go change, so you might have some time to change as well if you'd like."

"Change?" Tilda nodded, the giant grin still on her face. "I was under the impression that he always wore his finery when touring his city," Thranduil said straight-faced, but with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Tilda let out a laugh. "No, Da went to change into something a bit more 'practical' he said." Her grin turned cheeky after a moment. "He said there was a possibility that he might pull out his old coat," she added slyly, remembering Thranduil's reaction just before he'd left Dale the last time.

As expected, Thranduil's face dropped, a look of certain dread coming over it. "Please tell me that the coat your father was referring to is not that horrid thing that I suggested he get rid of before I left the last time," he said, staring at Tilda. Bard's daughter nodded her head, thoroughly enjoying the Elvenking's reaction. "That thing is an atrocity! How can he wear it in public? How _did_ he wear it in public?"

"It's not like what you're wearing looks much better," Tilda said, crossing her arms while she gave his outfit a once over. "Then again, I guess that comes with your experiment. I didn't think you even owned something like that," she added, looking back up at Thranduil.

With a cursory glance over his own outfit, Thranduil shut his mouth, biting off his retort and taking in Tilda's statement. "Whether it be believed or not, I do in fact live in a forest. A good amount of my everyday clothing it unsuitable for perusing my kingdom."

Tilda gave Thranduil a cheeky grin, clearly enjoying making the elf react. "I'd like to see it one day," she said, her grin fading a little.

Thranduil frowned, not enjoying the look on Tilda's face. "Perhaps you can come visit my home once all of this is done and in a far off memory," he said, immediately bringing the smile back to Tilda's face. "For now, however, I believe you are leading me back to your father's study," Thranduil continued, putting his glamour up.

She nodded determinedly, before slowly putting her hand out for Thranduil to take. Gifting Tilda with a small smile, Thranduil took her hand, allowing himself to be led out of his room and down the hall to Bard's study.

* * *

Thranduil didn't realize how much he'd actually missed Bard's stupid coat, or that he would have actually missed it at all given how unbefitting it was of a lord to even be keeping the thing, as non lordly as it was. Then again, Thranduil had to rationalize that Bard was rather sentimental. Besides, Thranduil had a feeling that the coat was the only one the current lord of Dale had had for a very long time.

None of that quite explained the pang of nostalgia Thranduil felt when Bard walked into how own study wearing the same coat the lord of Dale wore when they first met. "Are you prepared to leave, Master Riken?"

The Elvenking nodded after a pause, unable to quite talk around the sudden feeling of his heart in his throat. "Yes," he managed after another moment, just when Bard began to look at him in a concerned manner. "I am prepared. I apologize, though. I have suddenly been overwhelmed, it seems," Thranduil said, leaning back a moment against Bard's desk, gripping the edge. "I don't mean to inconvenience you, my lord," he added after a moment, bowing his head to the lord of Dale when he remembered who he was supposed to be. "I'm not quite sure what's happening right now."

He certainly wasn't expecting for Bard to react quite the way he did. "Are you in need of assistance, Master Riken? I can call for someone if you believe you need any help," Bard said, concern lining his face as he took a step towards Thranduil.

Thranduil waved a hand, shaking his head as he did. "It is nothing, my lord, I assure you. I believe some fresh air is all I require," he added, looking at Bard as he did. "I ask you, do not worry over this. It was a brief feeling of…something I cannot name."

"Could it perhaps be homesickness?" Thranduil looked up at Bard from where he'd dropped his eyes to the ground again, a look of alarm crossing over the elf's face. "My children, they missed our home in Laketown for a very long time after it was destroyed by Smaug," Bard began to explain, obviously taking note of the alarm on Thranduil's face. "Some days, I believe they still miss it. It was not the most pleasant of places, but it was our home."

"My condolences on the loss of your home, my lord," Thranduil said, drawing Bard's attention back from where it had begun to wander. "I don't know if anyone has actually had the chance to do so, given how busy you must have been with Dale's restoration and everyone attempting to rebuild their lives with what they had left."

Bard nodded to Thranduil, acknowledging the sentiment. "Thank you. I don't believe anyone has truly processed the fact that -" The lord of Dale stopped, suddenly at a loss for words, and Thranduil suddenly felt very cold inside for the realization the two royals had just made, almost simultaneously.

"You are the only one who has been unable process the loss that you have just endured, my lord," Thranduil said softly. "Again, I offer my condolences, if only for the loss of your time to process the recent events." The lord of Dale nodded to Thranduil again, still reeling slightly from that realization. "Perhaps, this tour will give you time to think on what it is you need to do for both yourself and your family," Thranduil said carefully, watching Bard with caution.

Again, Bard nodded, this time in mindless agreement to the Elvenking's words. "Yes. If you are prepared to leave then," the lord of Dale said, gesturing out of his study's doorway. He waited until his guest had left to follow the taller man down the hallway and out of what was really a manor. It wasn't as if Bard would have allowed the people of Laketown, now of Dale, to build him and his family a castle when they were used to living in a dingy sort of hut.

Thranduil watched Bard carefully, making sure that the Man did not succumb to some sort of emotional lapse. "It is a beautiful place to live," the Elvenking said, carefully choosing a topic that would hopefully not hold any sort of ill feeling for Bard.

"Aye," Bard agreed, taking a moment to look around to the manor again. "The people were truly willing to build us a castle, as they believe all royals should have one. But, I was not the only member of my family to be quick to push that concept aside in favor of a more practical place for us to live and work in."

It was with a raised eyebrow that Thranduil posed his next question. "And is it that your work always remains or have you found a way to split your interests between your family and your kingdom?"

Thranduil seemed to be on a roll with surprising Bard because the lord of Dale looked at the Elvenking yet again with a surprised look in the former bargeman's eye. "Not many have had the heart to ask such a thing."

With a pleased smile, Thranduil nodded to Bard. "I take that as a compliment, my lord. Though, that does not answer my question." It probably wasn't Thranduil's smartest idea, but he was curious. It _had_ been a very long time since he was in New Dale.

He was also becoming curious about that look in Bard's eye when Thranduil returned the focus to his question. "It is not an easy question to answer," the former bargeman began, turning his gaze away from Thranduil to properly lead him out of the house and into Dale. "For a very long time, I have not had the luxury of choosing whether I wish to bring my work into my family's life or not. Now that I have that choice, I suppose it would be appropriate to say that it weaves in between the lines. It is not like my children to remain unknowledgable on topics when they know that it could be of some benefit to me and my work."

Thranduil nodded slowly, processing Bard's answer. "I see, my lord. After having met one of them, I believe I should say that I am looking forward to meeting the rest of your children, if I am allowed the honor," the Elvenking quickly amended, having to remind himself of his, admittedly temporary, position - that is to say, that of a commoner.

It was difficult for Thranduil to read Bard's smile. After a moment, Thranduil decided that it was if the lord of Dale knew something that he did not wish for his guest to know. "I should expect that you will have the opportunity to meet them, Master Riken. I believe it would be rude of me to not invite you to dine with us this evening."

"Again, I would be honored, my lord," Thranduil said, inclining his head to Bard once more, missing the knowing look on Bard's face. "Though," the Elvenking continued, the pause having been long enough for Bard to school his features. "I believe it is too early to speak of the last meal of the day when we have yet to begin to see the city."

Bard nodded, clearly amused by Thranduil's statement. "Indeed, Master Riken." He opened the door leading out into Dale. "Shall we?"


	4. Way to be Subtle, Thranduil

The day was lost in a mass of people and amazement at the progress made in Dale's restoration. Thranduil was nothing less than proud of how well the people, formerly of Laketown, were doing in rebuilding their lives.

When they'd returned to Bard's home, Thranduil found himself relatively worn out, but pleased to be so. He accepted Bard's offer to join him and his family for dinner humbly. It didn't stop Tilda from continuously giving him secretive sort of smiles through dinner.

Needless to say, Thranduil slept very well that night.

* * *

It wasn't exactly right for Thranduil to think that he was good at being in disguise. No, it was simply that he did not think he would immediately be found out by Bard's children. However, it seemed that would be the case.

Bard had not suggested that he and Thranduil continue their tour of the city, and Thranduil was comfortable with that idea. Instead, the Elvenking took the next morning to practice his swordwork, something done to maintain his skills while keeping a calm mind. He had not left Mirkwood undefended and had brought along a bow with a quiver full of arrows and his sword. If Bard asked, Thranduil truly would not have a good explanation for having them. It was only when he was nearly finished practicing his swordplay that he found himself interrupted.

"I don't believe I've ever seen a common man - such as yourself - practice with a sword as often as you have within the day that you've been here, Master Riken."

Thranduil turned his head to see Bain standing in his doorway, the boy's hands behind his back in an inconspicuous manner. However, since Tilda had discovered the ruse far faster than expected, within about fifteen minutes, Thranduil knew better than to take Bain's words for their face value. Honestly, he practiced with his sword once, and suddenly he was being discovered _again_. "If it isn't out of my place," the Elvenking began, sheathing his sword and tossing it onto his bed before turning to look at Bain. "How many common men have you seen like myself, my lord?"

Bain shrugged. "I do not know the number exactly, only that it's been many a month since any of them were seen anywhere close to Dale, especially given how often dwarves are seen trading with us." He gave Thranduil a very direct look when he mentioned the dwarves, obviously watching for any sign or reaction that might give the Elvenking away.

Said Elvenking moved to sit on the edge of the bed, watching Bain with a slight amusement while the young man stared back at him defiantly. "Is that so?" Bain was clearly fighting his desire to cross his arms as Thranduil continued to watch him with the same amused look. "May I be so bold as to ask whether or not you have spoken with your sister, Master Bain?"

"To which sister are you referring? I do, after all, have two," Bain replied, clearly not willing to put up with riddles or games at the moment.

Thranduil smiled, a genuine thing that Bain suddenly felt very privileged to have seen - if his suspicions were to be believed. "I am referring to your younger sister, Mistress Tilda." His smile grew a small bit when Bain shook his head. "If you have not already, I suggest that you discuss this with her. Be sure to ask her about her braid and give her my compliments for it when you do," Thranduil added as Bain turned to take his leave, a nod the only confirmation the Elvenking received for his comment.

Thranduil had just turned his attention back to his sword when he heard Bard speak from the doorway. "You realize, she has not taken that braid out since she put it in yesterday," the lord of Dale said, his head turned down the hallway, most likely watching Bain as his son walked towards his younger sister's room. It did nothing to stop Thranduil from enjoying the small smile of contentment on Bard's face as he watched his son.

"I was unaware of that small detail," Thranduil said, looking back to Bard, taking a moment to observe the ways in which the new lord had changed since Thranduil had last been in Dale as he had not been able to do the day before. "I was under the impression that she had taken it out yesterday evening and redone it this morning. Though I must admit, that does explain why it looked slightly messier this morning than it did yesterday," he added, if only to add a touch of realism to his comment.

Bard nodded his head, turning his eyes back to Thranduil, who was now perched on the edge of the bed. "I do wish some days that I had the talent to do her hair as her mother would have done it for her. Sigrid often does a decent job of it, but still," he continued, his voice fading a little as he finished speaking.

The Elvenking stood back up, drawing Bard's attention back to him as he did. "Would it be out of my place for me to offer my services in that area?" At Bard's raised eyebrows, Thranduil felt the need for an explanation arise. "There is no separation between the children where I come from, so many boys learned how to braid the girls' longer hair and occasionally their own while the girls learned swordplay along with the boys, often becoming much better at it than the boys who were preferred to learn it."

"If you believe that she'll accept your services," Bard said, still a bit surprised by Thranduil's offer. "Tilda's had to deal with my and Bain's attempts over the years that I'm afraid she won't allow any man to do it for her."

"I can be persuasive if I so choose to be," Thranduil replied, a teasing look in his eyes. After a moment, he looked away, but not before he saw Bard do a double take. Subtlety, it seemed, was not one of the Elvenking's strong suits. "Is there something the matter, my lord?"

Bard shook his head after a moment. "No, I don't think there is," he said, taking a few moments to compose himself by looking everywhere except for at Thranduil. "I came to see if you would wish for a continuation of your tour of Dale, given that there were a few areas that we were unable to see yesterday," Bard said, once he had pulled himself together and was able to look at Thranduil again.

The elf nodded, pleasantly surprised to find that he actually did want to see the rest of Dale, admire the work the people had done to rebuild it. "I am honored that you would think of me when you, no doubt, have other, more important duties to attend to, my lord."

"It is no great trouble for me to take some time off from paperwork in order to prevent my guest from becoming lost in my city," Bard said, offering Thranduil a cautious smile. "So, we will leave once you deem yourself ready to leave," the lord continued, turning his attention back to the hallway so that he wasn't forced to look at Thranduil as a faint blush crossed over his face.

Thranduil was fairly certain that his jaw wouldn't have stayed shut even if he'd wanted it to, blinking twice to ensure that Bard was, in fact, embarrassed.

It was with an incredibly self-satisfied smile that Thranduil followed the lord of Dale out of the room and down the hallway.

* * *

It did surprise Bard when part way through the second part of Riken's tour of Dale, Tilda and Bain appeared out of the blue to join them. "Da! Master Riken!"

Bard turned quickly towards his children, his old fears not quite forgotten. "Tilda, Bain!" The lord of Dale grinned, hugging his children once they almost literally attached themselves to him at the hip. "What are you two doing out here?"

His children exchanged brief looks before they looked back up at him. "We just wanted to come and keep you and Master Riken company, that's all," Bain said, looking at Riken as he did. For some reason that Bard could not possibly fathom, it seemed that Riken and Bain shared a little secret between them, both of them exchanging silent words.

As it was, Riken was currently giving Bard's children a smile before he turned back to Bard. "I see no reason as to why your children should be unable to join us, my lord. No doubt their insight into the town will be most invaluable to me," he added, treating Tilda to another smile, which she gladly returned.

"Come on, Da. Please?"

Bard sometimes forgot how cunning his children were. This was not one of those times as Tilda turned her pleading eyes onto her father. "Very well," Bard said, making Bain and Tilda give little cheers. "Only if you two promise to be well behaved," he added, giving his children stern looks.

"We will," Bain and Tilda said in unison, though Bard still reserved his right to distrust them because of the particular smiles on their faces. "So, Master Riken," Bain began as the small group continued walking through New Dale. "How long have you been learning the art of the sword?"

Riken seemed to be incredibly amused by Bain's chosen topic of conversation, if the remaining smile on his face was any indication. "I have been training with the sword since I was a young child, Master Bain. I have also been trained in archery for the same amount of time, if not a small bit longer. Although, I have never been as talented with a bow as I have been with a sword," he added, clearly indulging Bain in this conversation. "If I may, Master Bain, I understand your father is very talented with a bow and arrow."

Bard's stomach seemed to drop as the trio turned to look at him in relative unison. "Yes," the lord said, not at all pleased at being brought into this conversation. "I am known to be handy with a bow."

"Da shot down Smaug!" Bain proclaimed proudly, smiling up at his father as he did before looking back to Riken to see the taller man's reaction to this "new" information. It did not escape Bard's attention that their guest obviously knew of Bard's feat, though Riken managed to school his face into a very impressive expression of surprise at this.

"Is that so?" Riken looked to Bard, amusement clear in the taller man's eyes. "Am I at liberty to hear the tale of how it is the lord of Dale killed the mighty Smaug?"

The lord of Dale waved a hand. "It is a tale which you have no doubt a great familiarity with. Though, if he so wishes, young Master Bain here seems willing enough to tell the story of Smaug's death. After all, he did play a crucial role."

Bain flushed, clearly still unused to his father's praise when the boy believed that Bard was the true hero of that day. Even so, it did not halt Bain's enthusiasm to tell the story once more, even to one who had clearly heard the tale once or twice before. It warmed Bard's heart to see his son speaking with such familiarity to someone who should have been considered nothing less than a complete stranger. But somehow, it seemed that his family had taken to Riken before the man had settled in.

Riken glanced from Bain to Bard occasionally while Bain told the story of how Bard had defeated the mighty Smaug, with only some help from himself that was. After a few times, Bard found himself reminded of the Elves when he looked at Riken, the taller man's manner echoing the graceful movements of the immortal beings.

"If I may ask," Riken began, starting Bard from his thoughts. "How is it that the dwarves have thanked you for killing Smaug? It is not an easy task, to defeat a dragon." Bard did not fail to miss the way Riken's face fell when he spoke of defeating a dragon. His guest's hand moved as if he meant to touch his face, but the gesture was quickly aborted.

"Dragons are by no means easy foes," Bard agreed, hoping that it conveyed his desire to leave the subject which Riken seemed so careful of alone. "I have no desire to do battle with one ever again, even in my dreams." Bard winced after a moment, slightly upset at having shared that piece of information with his guest. "I apologize. You have your own concerns, there is no need for you to hear mine as well." He cleared his throat, hoping to return them to Riken's original question. "The dwarves have honored their promise since the battle, and we have only accepted as much as is required to rebuild our lives."

Riken's face had darkened when Bard mentioned battling dragons in his dreams. "I am pleased to hear that the dwarves have held their word, their actions as they are known prior to the battle having shown otherwise. Though, the mention of fighting such creatures as dragons in one's sleep troubles me."

Once again, Bard winced at the mention. "I do not mean to trouble you. I have no doubt that it is a minor effect of the battle and will go away in time. Shall we continue?"

Riken nodded, though he shared a look with Bain and Tilda, and Bard had the feeling that this conversation was far from over.


	5. Nvm, No Elves are Subtle

That was how the first few days of Thranduil's stay in Dale went. Bard remained on the edge of knowing that Thranduil was staying in one of his guest rooms, while Bain and Tilda continued to enjoy the Elvenking's company and test the limits of Thranduil's disguise.

It was only a matter of time before Sigrid revealed that she too knew that Thranduil was Riken.

"What do you think my father would say if he knew that the Elvenking of Mirkwood, his ally, was currently staying in his home?"

After how quickly he had been found out by Tilda and Bain, it surprised Thranduil how long it took Sigrid to confront him about his disguise. "I think he would be confused and question as to why the Elvenking would do such a thing, my lady." Thranduil turned away from his book - the only book he had brought with him on this trip - to meet Sigrid's eyes. Much to the Elvenking's surprise, Sigrid had a very mischievous glint in her eyes and a small, but incredibly smug smile on her lips. "What do you think your father would say?"

Sigrid shrugged, standing up from where she had been leaning on the doorframe and taking a few steps inside of the room. "I think he would wonder how much it takes out of you to wear that glamour all of the time," she said wisely, closing the door behind her when Thranduil nodded towards it.

When Sigrid mentioned his glamour, Thranduil let a small smile cross his face before he bowed his head and let the glamour fall, having forgotten what a toll it was taking on him to constantly have such a complete glamour up at all times. His face was one thing, but his entire appearance was another matter altogether. "I was beginning to wonder if you had realized," Thranduil admitted, gesturing for Sigrid to sit.

"No doubt Tilda's mentioned a thing or two about noticing things about people," Sigrid said, sitting in the offered chair. "She's not the only one with powers of observation, Your Majesty. In fact, I think I would be saddened to hear that Tilda had not yet mentioned it. She is awfully proud of her small talent, as she has a right to be. I like to think that our mother would be proud of her," she continued, her voice drifting a little at the end.

"She has indeed mentioned it and was the first to call me out in my disguise," Thranduil said, bringing the conversation back to the original topic in order to save Sigrid from the pain of revisiting her mother's death. "What took you this long to mention it to me?"

Though she tried to make it seem casual, Thranduil could see Sigrid's hesitation when she shrugged again. "It's not everyday that an Elf appears on our doorstep in disguise, Your Majesty. Suspicion is only natural, considering how long it's been since you were here last." She avoided his eyes when she continued, taking Thranduil's silence as a prompt for her to do so. "You must forgive me, Your Majesty. I had no right to assume that you would bring about any sort of harm to us and I apologize for doing so."

Sigrid only stopped talking because Thranduil held up a hand to stop her. "You were well within your rights to do such a thing as that, Sigrid. I do not hold a grievance towards you because you were concerned for your family's safety. It impresses me that you have done so, to be honest." Sigrid smiled at Thranduil, pleased to be receiving praise from the Elvenking.

Unfortunately, the relatively peaceful moment was broken with Tilda bursting into Thranduil's room, having enough sense in her excitement to close the door behind her. "There's an Elf procession outside of our house!" Sigrid's face lit up, the prospect of meeting yet _another_ Elf clearly delighting her. It wasn't until both girls turned back to Thranduil that they began to realize what this might do for the Elvenking's plan.

"Will they recognize you?" True, both Sigrid and Tilda cared about whether or not Thranduil would get into trouble for his disguise, but they couldn't keep their amusement off of their faces. After all, now that there was another high-class Elf in Dale, there was no doubt that Thranduil was going to have more difficulty keeping his identity a secret from Bard, even if it was just for a silly experiment.

Mortified seemed to be an appropriate description of what it was Thranduil was feeling at that moment. "Undoubtedly, even in my disguise." He groaned internally, considering not leaving his room for the rest of the day when the question of who was there was answered.

_Anann le/gen ú-gennin, aran en' Eryn Galen. _The voice in Thranduil's head was familiar, despite the many years it had been since he had last heard it. Once she finished greeting him, Thranduil knew there was no way he could hide from her, especially given that they would be sharing a living space for at least a week.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself. _Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín, arwen en' __Lothlórien._ When Thranduil refocused on Tilda and Sigrid, they were both looking at him strangely. "I know who it is," he said, by way of an explanation. "You may want to know, she has a way of getting into your head. There's no need to be alarmed," Thranduil quickly added, noticing the way Sigrid tensed. "She means no harm in it. It's as natural to her as breathing."

Tilda scrunched up her nose. "Well, who is it?"

"You would likely know her best as the Lady of Light, or the Lady of Lothlorien. More commonly, she is simply known as the Lady Galadriel, one of the two guardians of Lothlorien."

* * *

The look on Galadriel's face when she saw Thranduil in disguise was nearly a complete opposite of how Thranduil felt. "_Suilad_, _penath_. I am Lady Galadriel," she said, addressing Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda before looking at Thranduil directly. The wicked grin on her face did not lessen as she did, seeming to, in fact, grow. _Manen le_?

Thranduil conjured a smile up out of nowhere. _Im úvaer_, he replied to her. Galadriel gave him an almost-sad look, her eyes laughing too much to make the expression believable. Thranduil really hated her right then. "My lady," Thranduil said aloud, bowing onto one knee. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Galadriel nodded, still amused by Thranduil's actions. _Do not think this conversation done, Thranduil_. "And who might you be? You seem a stranger as myself to the city of Dale." It was clearly difficult for Galadriel to maintain a straight face during their interaction, an amused smile firm on her face.

"I am called Riken, my lady, a mere traveler and of no consequence, I can assure you." Galadriel raised her eyebrows, continuing to be amused. "These three here are the children of Dale's current lord, my lady." Thranduil gestured to the three beside him, standing as he did.

Sigrid took that as an opportunity to curtsy to Galadriel. "My name is Sigrid, my lady. I am the oldest of the three." She was careful to avoid looking Galadriel in the eye as she spoke to the Lady of Lothlorien. "Our father, Lord Bard, is the city's current ruler, and should be here at any moment."

It was immediately after that that Bard came rushing out of the house, straight into the courtyard where Thranduil and Bard's children were greeting Galadriel. He bowed hurriedly, clearly flustered by Galadriel's sudden appearance. "My lady, forgive my tardiness. I'm afraid I was otherwise occupied when I received word of your arrival." Galadriel glanced at Thranduil, a smile playing on her lips. _I am beginning to see the reasons for your presence_, she told him mentally.

Galadriel focused on Bard, bowing her head slightly. "It is of no consequence," she said, repeating Thranduil's words to Dale's lord. "I am honored to make your acquaintance at last, Lord Bard. There have been many a tale told regarding your bravery during the Battle for Erebor and most recently of your efforts in returning Dale to its former glory." It was with a not-so subtle look in Thranduil's direction that Galadriel continued to speak. "King Thranduil has been most generous in ensuring that you have received the credit due, given that you are the one responsible for Smaug's death and were indeed the one who prompted King Thranduil to look for other avenues prior to Thorin Oakenshield's stubbornness leading to battle."

It took all of Thranduil's willpower for him to remain straight-faced and ignore the look on Bard's children's faces at Galadriel's words. "You are too kind with your praise, my lady, but I thank you for it all the same," Bard said, saving Thranduil from whatever it was Sigrid, Bain, or Tilda could think to say that might reveal the Elvenking to their father right then and there. "You are welcome to Dale but, if I may, my lady, what brings you here?"

The Lady of Lothlorien smiled at Bard, attempting to ease his mind, Thranduil knew. He also knew that she had already spoken to the children, much of the tension having eased from their bodies once she had. "I do not come to disrupt, Lord Bard. I come to meet the man who is responsible for slaying the lizard Smaug and earning King Thranduil's high praises." At that, Thranduil could not stop the tips of his ears from turning a very noticeable pink, though he could hope that Bard did not take note of it.

"Well, my lady," Bard began, Galadriel's words having done the trick. "I welcome you most humbly to Dale. Would you honor my household by staying with us, or would you prefer some other arrangement?"

Galadriel hummed, taking a moment to look at the assembly before her. "I believe I will stay with your family, Lord Bard, if it is not too much trouble. Word has also spread of the bravery of your children and your people, and I would enjoy the chance to get to know them on a more personal level," she replied, looking at Thranduil a few moments longer before meeting Bard's gaze. "The honor would be mine, and I have no doubt that my people will enjoy their time in Dale immensely. In such dark times, one must accept whatever opportunity for celebration that arises."

Bard, having nothing to say to that, simply nodded and gestured for Galadriel to join him inside the house, leaving his children and Thranduil outside. Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda followed them in, but not before each looking at Thranduil once more. As for the Elvenking, it was taking all of his willpower to not sigh in preparation for the difficult week to come.

* * *

There was not a single way for Thranduil to believe that Galadriel's surprise visit to Dale coinciding with his disguised visit was a coincidence. He blamed Legolas and Tauriel for working together behind his back to play some mischief upon him. Even when separated by long distances, they were still worked together very well.

There was also no way for Thranduil to keep himself a secret once Galadriel spotted him, even in his disguised form. So, the only thing he could do was hope that the Lady of Lothlorien wouldn't say anything about him.

Of course, coming to see him almost immediately after she had settled in wasn't exactly Thranduil's definition of subtlety.

"So, _Riken_, you say?"

Thranduil had to stop himself from groaning aloud when Galadriel made her way into his room, opening the door herself after knocking on it once. "It would be most appreciated, _my lady_, if you would kindly close the door behind you. I find that leaving it open allows a draft in, which is most uncomfortable." Galadriel complied with Thranduil's request, smiling at him knowingly the entire time. Once the door was closed, Thranduil dropped his glamour, giving Galadriel a sour look.

The look on Galadriel's face was nothing less than complete and utter glee. "Come to keep an eye on him? I cannot say I blame you, although I am forever bound by love. He is indeed a most interesting man, and as such I approve of this trickery, whatever your original plan for it was."

"Was it Legolas then who sought you out and told you of my actions? I sent word to him that this would be something like a holiday, except that none would know who I was." Galadriel waved a hand, shooing Thranduil's glare away. "What were you thinking? How could you think this was a good idea, unless you seek to reveal me?"

Galadriel laughed at the look on Thranduil's face. "I do not come to harm, dear friend, only to observe. I must admit, when I heard that you were nearly singing his praises, my interest was piqued by Dale's new lord. He seems a good man," she added, a softer smile crossing her face as she did.

Only then did Thranduil stop glaring at Galadriel, seeing no mischief in her motives. "He is a good man, and I am pleased to call him a close ally."

"Come now, Thranduil," Galadriel gently chided. "You are allowed to say that Lord Bard is your friend. There is no harm in calling him what he is." She smiled fondly at him. "There is also no harm in wanting company after such a long time." Thranduil crossed his arms over his chest, pouting like a small child in the face of Galadriel's honesty. Of course, that only made her laugh at him again. "I told you, I do not come to harm. Besides, leaving your palace in the wood twice within a year? I am not the only one curious about your behaviour, Thranduil."

Thranduil sighed, resigning himself to Galadriel's company. "No doubt Elrond has heard and asked for a full report?" He only needed to glance at the Lady's face to know that his suspicions were correct. "Very well then. Only his children know who I am so far, and I would prefer to keep it that way. I did not come here to be gawked at by mortal men."

Galadriel grinned cheekily at him "No, you would just like to be gawked at by _one_ mortal man."

Thranduil felt totally justified in continuing his childish behaviour by hitting Galadriel in the face with a pillow from his bed.

* * *

**A/N: I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE and I finished a chapter that I've been working on for two years! Whaaaaaaaat?**

**Elvish to English translations:**

_Anann le/gen ú-gennin, aran en' Eryn Galen. - _I haven't seen you for a long time, king of Greenwood.

_Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín, arwen en' __Lothlórien. - _A star shines on the occasion of our meeting, lady of Lothlorien.

_Suilad_, _penath_. - Greetings, children. (translated after two years of not writing anything in Elvish from memory. boom.)

_Manen le_? - How are you?

_Im úvaer_ \- I'm not fine/good/well (just imagine going _you fuck_ after this and then you'll catch my drift)

**Also, Galadriel totally ships it and that's why she's in Dale. Comments, critiques, suggestions, favs, follows, hate mail for updating after two years, anything and everything is welcome! **


	6. Galadriel and the Matchmaking Children

Thranduil actually half-expected Elrond to show up the next day, but, true to Galadriel's word, the Lord of Rivendell failed to appear, which just meant that Thranduil had to deal with Galadriel and her meddlesome ways by himself. All the while, he was trying to keep Bard from discovering that Riken was Thranduil which became significantly more difficult with Galadriel around trying to do…something probably along the lines of match-making but with Bard (whom Thranduil was very clear in the fact that they were just friends) and Thranduil (who was, to Bard's knowledge, a stranger by the name of Riken).

Yes, a vacation, he had told Tauriel and in his message to Legolas. It was becoming less and less of a vacation the longer Galadriel stayed.

"When I suggested that you ask Bard for a tour of the city, I did not mean to accompany you," Thranduil told Galadriel a few days into her visit, wandering the city together with Bard's children in tow.

Galadriel shrugged, sending a smile at Tilda as the girl offered some bauble or another up for the Lady's pleasure. "I could not think of anything else you would care to be doing," she replied, waiting until she was certain the children were far enough away for her next comment to not be overheard by their young ears. "Unless, of course, there is some other _attraction_ here in Dale you would rather set your sights on?"

Her comment may have gone unheard by the children, but the sudden pink tinge of Thranduil's face did not go unnoticed. Sigrid fell into step with the Elves, a mischievous grin playing on her lips - Thranduil could not find it in himself to hate the sight of it there, even if his own discomfort was the cause. "There are few topics I've seen color a man's face like that," she said, and Galadriel's following laugh filled the area.

Thranduil determinedly did not look at Sigrid while Galadriel did the exact opposite and met the young woman's eyes, her mind already racing. "I cannot say I've seen anyone render my dear friend so speechless in a very long time, _dess_. I don't suppose you have an idea of what it is we're discussing?"

By this point, Bain and Tilda had also decided that whatever Galadriel and Sigrid were talking about was much more interesting that what they had been doing before. Tilda perked up at Galadriel's question and answered it before Sigrid had the chance to. "Is it about how much Da really likes King Thranduil?" Sigrid attempted to hush Tilda, but a fit of giggles made it rather ineffective. "What? You know I'm right. You read the letter Da's written to him - you know, the one he's never sent."

Bain joined in without so much as a nudge from either of his sisters, much to Thranduil's everlasting embarrassment. "We've all read the letter, Tilda. I'm pretty sure we've all read the poetry too," he added just when Thranduil opened his mouth to say something.

To say Galadriel lit up at the mention of poetry would be a severe understatement. "Poetry? Your father has written a _glîr_ for King Thranduil?" She received three looks of confusion and one increasing look of embarrassment in reply. "A poem," Galadriel translated. Her mistake rectified, the three children nodded in the affirmative. "I must say, I've never pictured your father as the poetry type. None of you would happen to remember what he wrote, would you?"

Thranduil had to suppress a groan when Bard's children all nodded again. "I think there was something about eyes bluer than a clear day's sky," Sigrid started, unable to resist joining in on the Lady's antics.

"Hair as fine as the richest silks," Bain added in, trading glances with Sigrid and Tilda.

"And a voice of smooth honey," Tilda said, "that made him want to -"

"That's all," Sigrid said, cutting her sister off with a quick hand over Tilda's mouth. "I'm afraid Tilda isn't quite old enough to learn what exactly His Majesty's voice made our father want to do, but I'm sure you get the picture, my Lady."

Galadriel turned to Thranduil with a smirk. "_Carfa de_," she said smugly. Thranduil did the mature thing and walked away from the Lady of Lothlorien and the three scheming children of Dale's lord.

* * *

Despite his protests, Thranduil wasn't actually able to ignore everything that Galadriel and Bard's children had said, let alone everything that had been implied by their good-natured teasing which, theoretically, revealed the truth of his identity to everyone who would have bothered to pay attention to their conversation. Luckily, no one had, so Thranduil's cover remained in tact.

However, Galadriel was planning on leaving Dale within the next day or so, and she would not stop bothering Thranduil until she knew that he had at least attempted to do something about the feelings that Thranduil absolutely did not have towards Bard.

This was how Thranduil found himself standing outside of Bard's study, gathering the courage to go in there and - dare he say it - try to flirt with the bowman. It wasn't that Thranduil objected to the idea of any sort of romantic relationship with Bard, after all Bard was a very attractive and interesting man. What Thranduil objected to was the idea that Bard was of the same mindset. Thranduil was no stranger to the peculiar rules and standards that Men tended to place upon themselves about who their partners were and who they were allowed to lay with. He just hoped that Bard wasn't one of the ones who would rather see him, or rather Riken, dead rather then bed him.

Maybe he shouldn't start with the flirting. Perhaps a different topic would be best to begin with, and the possible romantic banter could evolve from with a plan that made him relatively more comfortable, Thranduil knocked on the door of Bard's study.

"Come in," Bard said, not looking up from the newest trade agreement send over by the Dwarves. He understood that the Dwarves wanted to be thorough, but if Bard ever had to read over an agreement about the distribution of fertilizer over the fields, he might be forced to do something drastic.

Thankfully, Riken's face was the one that appeared when his study door was opened and not one of his advisors - well meaning men, but some of the most boring men Bard had ever met. "I hope I'm not interrupting, my lord," he said with the tone of someone who understood that there were a million other things Bard would rather be doing than looking over paperwork at that moment.

Bard shook his head, setting the trade agreement down on his desk - mere moments away from being lost among the tens of other papers there. "If anything, I welcome the distraction, Master Riken. What can I do for you?"

For a moment it looked as though Riken had not planned any further than walking through the door, but when Bard blinked, the other man had recovered enough regain his composure. "When you were kind enough to give me a tour of your city, you mentioned something about battling dragons in your dreams." There wasn't a question explicitly stated, but Bard could read between the lines well enough.

"I do not wish to trouble you," Bard said with a shake of his head. Unfortunately, that did nothing to deter Riken from that particular topic. If anything, it seemed to make him more confident that he had chosen the correct topic to have a conversation about, if the way he made his way further into Bard's study after closing the door was any indication. When Riken continued to just give Bard a particular look, Bard sighed and caved. "I would not call the dreams an issue, for they are not as frequent."

Riken's disapproving frown caught Bard in the half-truth he was telling. "But they were incredibly frequent at one point," he said, pressing Bard to tell the truth.

For a moment, there was a look in Riken's eyes that made Bard think that the stranger knew what it was to fight a dragon - a thought Bard had had once before, when he let it slip that he had been having nightmares about Smaug's attack. A moment later and the look was gone, replaced by concern, but not erased from Bard's mind. "It was not important, not when the city needed rebuilding and my people needed security in their new lives here," he said, dragging himself out of his thoughts.

In between blinks, Bard realized that Riken was a lot closer to his desk than he had been when this conversation began. "Your people are not the only ones you should be concerned about. You must take an opportunity to worry for yourself as well, otherwise you will drive your children mad with concern." As if remembering himself, Riken straightened from where he'd begun to lean over Bard's desk. "Have you put any thought into your own well being since taking up your new position?"

Bard couldn't stop himself from tilting his head in curiosity as he looked up at Riken. Was that a smirk he saw on the other man's face? If so, then there was no doubting the undertone he'd heard in Riken's question. "I cannot say I have," Bard replied, easily adopting a teasing tone with the change in direction of conversational topics. "I don't supposed you have methods that would benefit my well being?"

The change in Riken's demeanor was immediate, the smile a little more real when he realized his advances were not being met with disgust, hatred, or rejection. "I may know of a trick or two that is known to aid in relaxation," Riken answered, closing the space between himself and the front of Bard's desk.

At that very moment, a knock sounded on the door of Bard's study. With an apologetic smile towards Riken, Bard told whoever it was to come in. To say Bard was surprised to see the Lady Galadriel would be an understatement, but one that would have to suffice. "I hope I'm not interrupting," she said upon seeing Riken in Bard's study, although her tone implied that her words contradicted what she truly hoped.

"No, my lady," Bard replied with a quick glance at Riken. "Is there something you wished to discuss?"

* * *

"You have truly disastrous timing," Thranduil told Galadriel once they were within the safety of his room, Galadriel smirking at Thranduil's disappointment. "I was so close to making some progress."

Galadriel's feigned surprise made Thranduil roll his eyes. "Progress? Could you possibly be referring to progress in getting Lord Bard to admit he cares for you? Or that he might be open for a relationship with you as Riken?" She smiled when Thranduil huffed out an unamused breath. "I may be playing matchmaker, Thranduil, but it is between you and Bard, not a fiction and the lord." Her eyebrows were raised when Thranduil looked at her again. "You will have to tell him who you are sooner or later."

"Yes, and if I'm able to put that off for a little while longer, I would be glad," Thranduil replied drily. "It is none of your business, as you leave tomorrow." Galadriel shrugged, this information apparently irrelevant to her. "I take it you have another reason for hanging around my room when you could possibly be preparing yourself for your journey back to Lothlorien tomorrow?"

Thranduil had the sudden impulse to compare the Lady of Lothlorien, one of the most powerful Elves to ever live, to a very young Elfling, due to the way she began to bounce where she was seated on Thranduil's bed. "I was wondering if you would care to accompany me through the city one last time before I go. Bard's children are also invited," she added, which was no great surprise to the Elvenking.

It took only a moment for Thranduil to weigh his options against one another before coming to a reasonable conclusion. "If this excursion will keep you out of trouble, then I will accompany you."

No matter what Thranduil might say, Galadriel did not squeal like a girl receiving her first doll.

* * *

Despite whatever misgivings Thranduil might have had regarding Galadriel and another excursion into Dale, he was truly enjoying himself on the outing. Dale's residents had heard, somehow, that this was the Lady Galadriel's last night there and had taken it upon themselves to throw a very quick, though fairly large celebration as a farewell.

The atmosphere was pleasant, and almost all of the city's residents seemed to be taking part in the festivities. Children played in the streets, and there seemed to be food and games on every corner. Tilda, Bain, and Sigrid were all enjoying the opportunity to act their ages for once, running from vendor to vendor and with the other children of the city with glee. Thranduil found himself relaxing enough to actually have fun, something Galadriel was quick to tease him about as soon as she realized that he was "letting loose," as she had heard someone say at some point during the evening.

It was loud and rowdy in an attempt to make up for the fact that Bard had had to duck out of the celebrations early, claiming infuriating trade agreements but spending long enough to trade a smile or two with Thranduil. Galadriel was also doing an excellent job of distracting Thranduil from Bard's absence - so much so that both of them nearly managed to get run down by a group of children playing a game. Luckily, Sigrid kept this from happening.

"King Thranduil, look out!"

Thranduil's head snapped up from where he'd been looking at something Galadriel had pointed out to him, and moved out of the way just in time to avoid a collision with three children headed directly towards him. By the time he processed what had happened, several people around him and Galadriel had realized what Sigrid had said, their jaws slowly dropping open.

Sigrid, having been chasing the children, stopped just a few feet away from the two Elves, her mistake hitting her like a ton of rocks. "Oh my," she said, her words filling up a sudden silence.

For her part, Galadriel simply put a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "I suppose this will keep you from having to tell the people of Dale yourself," she said, smiling in that infuriatingly calm way of her's while whispers began to fly around them.

Bain and Tilda arrived just in time to see Thranduil give Galadriel a glare that they were very certain would have sent any one of the people present at the Battle for the Lonely Mountain running for their lives. Galadriel just laughed at Thranduil's misfortune, as seemed, to them, to be her way.

* * *

**A/N: It's almost 2:30 am, but I finished another chapter! That's not bad, really - two chapters within two months of each other after a two year hiatus? I'd call that pretty damn good actually. Translations for this chapter:**

_dess_ \- young woman

glîr - poem

_Carfa de _\- Told you (officially it's "talk you" since there isn't really a "told" but I'm screwing with languages here)

**Again, reviews, comments, critiques, suggestions (even though we're pretty much wrapping up at this point), anything and everything is welcome! **

**(Also, apologies for the incredibly roughness for Thranduil and Bard's flirting. I don't flirt, so I don't know _how_ to flirt.)**


	7. They Finally Kiss (And Innuendos)

The Lady of Lothlorien, as was her way, left that very same evening.

Thranduil really wished she hadn't come to Dale in the first place, as he could've done without everyone suddenly bowing and making way for him as he and Bard's children returned to the Lord's manor house. Sigrid, for her part, was constantly apologizing for revealing Thranduil's identity without asking for his permission first.

When Sigrid showed no signs of stopping, even as they approached the dining room, Thranduil held up a hand to stop her. "I do not blame you, Sigrid," he said, once Sigrid stopped mid-apology. "I assure you, had you not done so there is a good chance Galadriel would have had the pleasure of watching me knocked to the ground by three children a thousandth of my age. While I would have preferred to keep my presence here a secret, it seems as though that will no longer be possible, and that is _fine_," Thranduil said, stressing "fine" so that Sigrid wouldn't begin apologizing again. "I will simply have to deal with the consequences."

Sigrid nodded, accepting Thranduil's statement. Only once Thranduil turned and left the children did Sigrid turn to Tilda and Bain to begin planning how they could use this to their advantage.

* * *

By the end of week two of Thranduil's stay in Dale, it was common knowledge that the King of Mirkwood was staying at the home of Lord Bard, whether they knew he was there in disguise or not.

* * *

Bard was the last of everyone to find out that the Elvenking was staying in the guest room down the hall from the Lord's own chambers. It wasn't like people were exactly running up to him to ask to speak with Thranduil. Bard was actually relatively relieved that the people of Dale had taken to their visitor, namely Riken, as easily as they had. He would have hated to turn the man away because he made the people formerly of Laketown uncomfortable. Then again, Bard had had a notion that they would not have turned Riken away - not with his story. The people of Dale knew what it was like to have to rebuild their lives from the ground up.

The way that Bard discovered that Thranduil was Riken was completely accidental and completely his own fault. "Master Riken," Bard said, one morning during the second week of Thranduil's stay. "My children have informed me that you have a desire to see -."

What it was that Bard's children had told their father that Thranduil wanted to see the elf never got to hear because Bard suddenly stopped talking. It was only then that Thranduil realized that Bard had been opening the door while he'd been speaking, and Thranduil was still braiding his hair for the day, meaning his glamour was not up. "Ah, Bard," the elf began smoothly, taking this change of events in stride. He didn't get a chance to continue because Bard suddenly shut the door and, from the sound of it, was currently leaning against it.

Thranduil took a moment to actually look at himself then, curious as to what it was that had alarmed Bard so much, aside from the fact that the lord of Dale had just discovered that the King of Mirkwood was staying in his home. At that point, Thranduil realized that he wasn't exactly properly dressed to be seen in public, evidenced by the fact that his outfit for the day was still laid out on the bed, waiting for Thranduil to put the clothes on. With a faint grin, Thranduil decided that it was his lack of shirt that had thrown Bard into such a state, not to mention the elf's sleep pants were not exactly for the public eye. His robe may have been the most appropriate piece of his attire, though it hung open to reveal his chest.

(Thranduil tried not to preen too much over the fact that apparently his bare chest alone was enough to make Bard embarrassed.)

A few moments later, after Bard had presumably had enough time to compose himself, Thranduil heard a knock on the door. By this point, the elf had decided that it would be beneficial for this conversation if he either put a shirt on or closed his robe. Closing his robe seemed to be the easier option. "Come in, Bard," Thranduil said, seating himself on the edge of the bed with a slight smile.

Cautiously, Bard opened the door before stepping inside so as to close the door behind him. "My lord Thranduil," the former bargeman said, bowing before Thranduil once he was far enough inside the room and had closed the door. Thranduil motioned for Bard to stand straight, the smile still on the Elvenking's face. "I am confused," Bard admitted, standing awkwardly where he'd stopped to bow with his hands behind his back.

The elf let out a laugh, gesturing for Bard to sit beside him on the bed. "I find that it would be beneficial if I apologized first for this small act of mine," Thranduil said as Bard pulled up the chair to sit in front of the bed. "I am fairly certain that I did not plan my disguise being so easily discovered by everyone in Dale."

Bard blinked once before actually processing Thranduil's words. "Are you saying that everyone, except for myself, knew that you were staying here?"

"It appears to be that way," Thranduil replied, obviously amused by Bard's surprise. "Though, I do not believe they were all aware before yesterday evening. Your eldest, Sigrid, may have had something to do with the spreading of that information, if only by accident. Like your discovery of my stay just now," he couldn't resist adding, pleased when Bard's cheeks took on a faint pink color.

The lord of Dale cleared his throat, so as to regain at least a tiny shred of his dignity. "My lord, may I ask, what are you doing in Dale?" Bard held up his hands, almost alarmed at the sound of his question. "What I mean by that is what are you doing in Dale in disguise? It would have been no trouble for us to accommodate you and your party if you have visited without this charade," he said, fidgeting with his hands.

Thranduil shifted, deciding to stick with the truth, even if it was the more embarrassing option. "In truth, I found I missed Dale and the company I had found when I was last here," he said, looking at Bard coolly, internally glad that he wasn't showing his embarrassment. "It occurred to me that I did not have a legitimate reason to visit, although I surely could have created one without any difficulty. However, I thought it to be a far more fun option if I were to visit in secret, see how Dale had changed without having people bowing to me at every step. I wished to see how the people of Laketown had turned their lives around and made a home out of Dale, if they had succeeded." He shook his head after a moment. "It was not a thought I would have had perhaps a century ago," Thranduil said, turning to look out of the window out to Dale.

"I'm glad that time has so changed that you would willing visit Dale without any reason to, my lord," Bard said, drawing Thranduil's eye back to him. The Elvenking did not fail to note the way Bard couldn't quite stop himself from smiling, no doubt from the fact that Thranduil had essentially said that he missed _Bard_. "With that having been said, however, is it wrong for me to be concerned as to whether or not at least one person knew you were returning to Dale, even in disguise, my lord?"

It wasn't a great stretch of Thranduil's imagination to realize that Bard was worried that Thranduil had left his home unattended for nearly two weeks now. "No, I assure you, Dragonslayer. There is a good number of people in Mirkwood who are aware of my current trip to Dale, whether it be in disguise or as myself." He looked at Bard again, a vaguely amused look on the lord of Dale's face. "Is that your only concern with my presence here or is there something else you wish to know?"

Bard opened his mouth to reply only to close it again as he actually seemed to consider the possible questions lurking in the back of his mind. "Yes, actually, I do have another question." Thranduil adjusted on the bed slightly, gesturing for Bard to continue as he did so. "When you stopped by my study the other day, as Riken I mean," the lord of Dale began, forming his thoughts into coherent sentences as he spoke. "What exactly was going on there?"

Thranduil was enjoying Bard's discomfort far too much if the way the smile on his face refused to go away was any sign. "I believe it is called flirting, Lord Bard." He smirked slowly, watching Bard's expression go from thoughtful to slightly confused. "If you do not object," Thranduil began, making Bard look back up at him. "I believe it would be best if I were to finish getting dressed." Thranduil raised an eyebrow at Bard after a moment. "Unless you would care to stay and rid me of my clothing instead?"

At that, Bard's jaw literally dropped open. "I'm not sure whether to inform you that that was a very eloquent use of words or simply do as you say," the lord of Dale admitted after a moment, more stunned than embarrassed by Thranduil's words. After processing what _he_ had just said, however, a faint blush crossed Bard's cheeks.

However, that was _nothing_ compared to the look of utter surprise on Thranduil's face. Quickly, though, it changed into a very predatory grin. "I hope you realize that unless you leave, I will most likely do something very rash."

What else Thranduil wasn't expecting was for Bard to match his grin, the lord of Dale standing so as to enter the Elvenking's personal space. "I should hope for such an action were it the direct result of something by my own doing."

Thranduil hummed consideringly, very much liking this turn of events. "Need I remind you, _Lord_ Bard, of what your reaction was when you entered _my_ room only to discover that I was lacking a shirt?"

Bard hummed this time, apparently needing no reminders as he allowed himself a shameless look at Thranduil's person, his eyes resting longer on where Thranduil's robe had begun to slip open. "Would you object if I were to kiss you?"

His question resulted in a haze of movement, neither royal being aware of which of them moved first, only that neither of them was going to object to their current activity, namely kissing the other.

Thranduil pulled away first, his mind slightly hazy as it had been quite some time since he was last romantically involved with another. Dragging his mind away from that thought, he grinned at Bard. "I believe your children are awaiting your return."

"My children have known that you were staying here for several days. I believe I am owed the extra time that I could've had, taking long _discussions_ with you."

Thranduil's only response was laughter.

* * *

When Bard returned to his study, he was unsure how to react when he found his children there, supposedly waiting for him to return with their guest. As they were, Sigrid was sitting behind his desk, absentmindedly looking over some papers, while Bain looked over her shoulder studying the paperwork with far more interest. Tilda was curled up in a chair, reading through a book that the dwarves had sent her, made more of pictures than of words. Bard cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention to him. Now that he knew what all of his children had been keeping secret for the past two weeks, he could tell that they were waiting for his reaction to Thranduil's presence.

"It seems that Master Riken is not yet prepared to continue his tour of Dale," Bard began, watching as his children's face fell slightly. "I must admit, though, I was unaware that it took Elves so long to prepare themselves for the day, even when they are traveling in disguise." All three of his children's mouths dropped open, their eyes wide as they watched Bard make his way to where Sigrid and Bain were behind his desk.

"Da!"

Clearly, none of his children were prepared to just accept the fact that Bard now knew that Thranduil was staying with them with no explanation as to how Bard had discovered that in the first place. Instead of immediately humoring them, Bard raised an eyebrow at them, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What? Am I not allowed to know that King Thranduil was here?"

"Not without telling us how you found out," Tilda answered him, her book lying forgotten on the table beside her. Bard felt the tips of his ears turn pink, and was unable to avoid noticing the look that suddenly crossed over Sigrid's face. No doubt his eldest had already formed some ideas as to how it was her father discovered the King Thranduil.

Bard cleared his throat, giving Sigrid a glare before looking back at Bain and Tilda. "I may have attempted to enter his room without first knocking on his door," Bard admitted. Immediately, all of the children's expressions changed from awe and slight disappointment to mischievousness, the three of them all clearly beginning to plan something. "Whatever it is that you three are planning, I'm saying no to it now."

Tilda mock-pouted while Bain and Sigrid just laughed, their father's face suddenly flushed. "Must you be so distrusting of us, Da?" Sigrid bumped her shoulder against Bard's side as she spoke, laughter coloring her words.

"You three worked with King Thranduil and Lady Galadriel to hide King Thranduil's presence from me for two weeks. I would say it's only fair that I don't trust whatever it is you may be planning now." Peals of laughter followed Bard's statement, Tilda now over her frustration and Bain and Sigrid just having been set off again. "If you three think this is so entertaining, why don't you go bother His Majesty so that we may proceed with a walk through Dale as you planned?"

Tilida was off in a manner of seconds, gone so fast that Bard could imagine he could see the trail of wind following her. Bain was much slower to follow, sharing an over dramatic eye roll with Sigrid before heading out. Bard's eldest, on the other hand, apparently had other plans.

Sigrid perched herself on the edge of her father's desk, a smile crossing her face as she slowly came to a realization. "How long have you known that Riken was Thranduil?"

Bard gave a little shrug, not at all surprised that Sigrid knew that he had known. "Since Bain and Tilda came with us on the tour of Dale," he answered, smiling up at Sigrid as he leaned back into his chair. "I had my suspicions before then, and even then I wasn't really sure. I wasn't absolutely positive until today."

"When you caught the Elvenking of Mirkwood getting dressed in his room," Sigrid said, not bothering to beat around the bush with this particular subject. A slow smile started to grow on her face when she caught sight of the dreamy-eyed look on her father's face through his smugness at having been proven right about Riken's identity. She cleared her throat, taking on what she liked to call Bard's professional voice. "I take it you confronted him appropriately about his state of undress when he should be expecting company?"

Her father flushed, suddenly aware of what he must look like to Sigrid. "I may have mentioned to him that it was unwise of leave himself exposed when an enemy could attack at any moment and require his presence." Bard cleared his throat, carefully avoiding his daughter's knowing look as he cast an eye over the papers Sigrid and Bain had been looking at earlier. "I would have thought that an Elvenking such as himself would be aware of such dangers."

Sigrid hummed, clearly aware of her father's actions. "As I understand it, sexual intercourse in Elvish traditions results in marriage." Bard's cough to cover the absolute shock in response to Sigrid's statement did nothing to deter her grin. "Though surely King Thranduil will have a lengthy discussion with you before you two decide to, if ever, commit yourselves to each other in such a way," Sigrid continued, taking obvious enjoyment in her father's embarrassment.

Bard cleared his throat in an attempt to convey some of his discomfort. "As well-intentioned your concern may be, Sigrid, I can assure you that King Thranduil and I are well aways from that conversation happening, should it ever." Sigrid hummed again, her amusement clearly growing in response to Bard's discomfort. "I have no desire as to how you learned this information, nor do I ever want to know. Now, go keep King Thranduil company while I finish off these papers," Bard said, realizing how bizarre his current situation was.

His eldest hummed after a moment, sliding off of her father's desk. "It was fun keeping it from you, while it lasted," Sigrid said, draping herself over Bard's shoulders. "I thought King Thranduil would've revealed himself to you by now, though." Bard hummed, acknowledging Sigrid's statement. "It doesn't strike you as strange that he's waited two weeks to tell you?"

"King Thranduil has his own sense of humor, as do you and Bain and Tilda. It was, no doubt, a great source of amusement for you four." Bard patted Sigrid's hand. "Lady Galadriel too had great fun in teasing Thranduil during her stay."

Sigrid laughed, resting her head on Bard's shoulder. "I think that should've given him away more than anything else that happened." She smiled contently, recalling the Lady Galadriel's teasing with great fondness. "Her comfort around him was more than enough for many of the townspeople to believe there was more to _Riken_ that met the eye."

Bard laughed quietly. "I must admit, neither the Lady Galadriel nor King Thranduil seem to have a firm grasp on the concept of subtlety." He turned his head to press a kiss on the top of Sigrid's head. "Go now. I've got to make sure that you didn't actually do anything to any of my papers."

Sigrid sighed dramatically, and Bard smiled at the fact that his oldest could still act like the child she was. "Very well," she said, picking her head up off of Bard's shoulder. She skipped as she made her way to the door, hanging off the doorframe and into the hallway once she reached it. "_Na vedui!_" Bard's eyebrows shot up his forehead at Sigrid's use of Elvish. "My father, Lord Bard, has made progress in the pursuit of _Meleth tȋn_, King Thranduil!"

There was a loud _thunk_ as Bard dropped his head to rest on his desk. He was never going to hear the end of this. At least he found out why that mysterious man seemed so familiar - and he was certainly going to enjoy becoming even more familiar with the man.

(Elf. Bard really just wanted to kiss Thranduil again.)

* * *

**A/N: IT'S DONE! AFTER TWO YEARS, IT'S FINALLY DONE! Thanks to everyone who suffered through me not updating for two years! It's been one hell of a ride. (Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. I just really wanted to get this finished even though I had the majority of this actually written out two years ago. Really - I'm pretty sure Bard walking in on Thranduil was one of the original pieces of this story.)**

**Elvish:**

_Na vedui!_ \- At last!

_Meleth tȋn_ \- his love


End file.
